


22. Ryan emails Sam with the sixth item on his list: wanking

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	22. Ryan emails Sam with the sixth item on his list: wanking

_**Ryan Kwanten emails Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/) @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)@citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)

Please...

Wank for me. I want to watch you touch yourself.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-17 06:06 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=3632#t3632))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: That list  
  
To completion?  
  
Or should I come on your face when I get there? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?replyto=3632))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=3632#t3632))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-01-17 06:09 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=3888#t3888))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
. . .  
  
Now who's not playing fair? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?replyto=3888))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=3632#t3632))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=3888#t3888))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-17 07:03 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=4144#t4144))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
What? It's a legit question. *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?replyto=4144))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5424.html?thread=3888#t3888))  
  
* * *

****


End file.
